


The Christmas Emergency

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Cute, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is available for Matt's every emergency... no matter how trivial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Emergency

Danny rapped his knuckles against Matt and Harriet's front door, a little worried despite himself, because a vague, poorly spelled text message from Matt at ten o'clock at night was cause for concern. Matt didn't misspell, even in a text message, unless he was sufficiently rattled. Of course, all it took to rattle Matt some days was a baseball bat and a big red clock, but Danny was fairly sure that was out of the question.

Harriet opened the door, looking a little surprised, and brightened when she saw it was him. "Danny, hi!"

"What's the emergency?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Matt said there was an emergency."

"Oh!" Realization seemed to hit Harriet, as she stepped out of the way and held open the door. "It's a Christmas tree emergency. Do you want to come in?"

Danny stepped inside and frowned. "A Christmas tree emergency?"

"There's hot cocoa if you want it," she said, starting toward the kitchen. Danny followed, because there didn't seem to be much else to do.

"It's sixty degrees outside and you're offering me hot cocoa?"

"It seemed appropriate. It's got peppermint in it."

"Sure, why not? What's the emergency about?"

"Oh, Matt forgot to get a Christmas tree. He thinks it's necessary."

Danny stopped in the doorway between kitchen and living room, leaning against the door frame. "He's out buying a Christmas tree."

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding me. He's been going on all month about the Christmas spirit and peace and joy and... I don't know, puppies-"

"Puppies, Daniel?" Harriet looked back at him over her shoulder, an amused smile on her lips.

"I don't know where that came from. My point is, all that time and he forgot to buy a Christmas tree until Christmas _Eve_?"

"He's not home a lot. I don't think the thought occurred to him."

"Great. So why am _I_ here?"

"I assume for help with decoration."

"Are you paying me for this?"

"We're bribing you."

"With hot chocolate?"

Harriet nodded. "And cookies."


End file.
